


Get It Together

by emmiegrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nervous Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiegrace/pseuds/emmiegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dammit Winchester. Get. Your Shit. Togeth-</p>
<p>Actually you know what? Fuck it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Together

_It's just Cas. It's just Cas. It's just Cas_.

That sentence played like a mantra in Dean Winchester's head as he walks towards his best friend.  _When did the hallway get so slanted? Why's the school spinning? Oh man, I'm gonna vomit._ And other encouraging thoughts spun around in there too.

After probably an eternity he reaches Castiel's locker, and attempts to casually lean against the neighboring one, but ends up looking more like he's gonna pass out. "H-hey Cas."  _Fuck Winchester. Get it together._  

Castiel looks up all innocence and oblivion, the look quickly turning to worry as he takes in Dean, "Oh my god Dean, are you okay?"

And then his hand comes up to rest against Dean's sweaty forehead and it's cool and gentle and he's looking at Dean with his fucking fairytale blue eyes and Dean may pass out. Is that his heart pounding in his ears? Why does his stomach feel like it's on the floor? And what-  _Goddammit. Get. It. Together._

Dean loses his footing for a moment and just stares back at Cas, forgetting that answering is generally the common practice after having a question directed at you.  "Uh yeah me- I'm uh just- um" deep breath "Fine. Yeah."

The shorter boy quints up at him and removes his hand. Dean finds himself missing it's weight and has the crazy impulse to grab it.  _Winchester, Get. Your Shit. Togeth-_

Actually you know what? _Fuck it._

Before he can think about it too much Dean pulls at Castiel's waist, and, ignoring his surprised yelp, kisses him right on the mouth.

Dean's brain immediately short-circuits at the contact and Castiel takes a moment to catch up with what's happening before he kisses back. From there it's Cas's hands in Dean's hair and a lot of pent up emotions rolled into one one kiss.

Either an hour or a few seconds later they break apart. Both shaky, out of breath, and a bit confused.

Dean's back to his usual snark, "Damn Cas, what other skills have you been keeping from me?"

Castiel blushes and laughs and swats at his arm. "I hate you. What was that?"

"You love me and you know it." Dean winks and Cas blushes impossibly deeper. He goes for sober, but he's still drunk on Cas's lips, "That was my way of telling you I've been an idiot."

"Well I knew that already." Castiel smiles at Dean's expression and pulls him down for another kiss before he can start protesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on them "getting it together" at the end I don't know what happened. I lost track of whatever vague idea I called a plan and this happened. It's short yay!
> 
> Leave the love and you'll probably get good karma or something ♥ ;)


End file.
